


FILE: 3.14 Avenged

by Xrross



Series: The Wishful Files [4]
Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: (mostly), Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Injury, Burns, F/M, Murder, One Shot, Post-Canon, Self-Discovery, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xrross/pseuds/Xrross
Summary: When the Wellside finds themselves unable to rely on Sakaido, they're forced to seek help from a far more volatile source if they want to have any hope of cracking this case. Will their faith in Brilliant Detective Anaido be rewarded, or will he prove himself more of a nuisance than a help?
Relationships: Momoki Funetaro/Togo Sarina
Series: The Wishful Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878448
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	FILE: 3.14 Avenged

The man opened his eyes, only to then immediately close them, finding himself staring directly into the sun. Rubbing them with a groan, he opened his eyes again, slowly this time as he sat up, shaking off the lingering dregs of sleep. Blinking rapidly, the world around him came into focus. Now fully awake, the man frowned, getting to his feet and turning around as he processed his environment. He was in a small space; a three-meter-by-three-meter dark blue cylinder, thought that was all he was able to ascertain after he noticed the corpse, which had been lying next to him the whole time. It was a young, thin girl in a long, white dress, though he could only tell the colour because of her barely-visible back. Her entire front had been scorched a dark, toasty brown, to the point where it was hard to tell the boundary between her and the dress. Her face was almost unrecognisable, but the moment the man laid eyes upon, suddenly everything clicked into place.

_It's Kaeru. And... my name is Sakaido. I don't know my full name, but I know why I'm here. I'm the brilliant detective, whose job it is to solve the mystery of Kaeru's death._

His name and purpose established, Sakaido returned his attention to the environment that he was in. Looking closer at the walls, he noticed that there were small squares etched into them, and within each of those squares was a number ranging from zero to, as far as Sakaido could tell, nine-hundred and sixty-nine. Craning his neck up, Sakaido once again found himself looking into the sun, the ball framed neatly by the edges of the cylinder he was in.

_Am I to assume my goal is to escape? How exactly do I go about that? Is that what Kaeru was trying to do? What burnt her like that? And what's with her pose?_

Crouching down next to her, Sakaido focused on her upper body. Kaeru's arms were raised high above her head, like she had been blown back from a standing position. Holding his chin thoughtfully, Sakaido stood up and looked at the direction Kaeru would most likely have been facing had she been standing up. There didn't seem to be anything special about that part of the wall, so Sakaido approached it to investigate closer. Running his hands over the surface, he frowned, feeling the groves in between each square.

_Wait... are these... buttons?_

Curious, he placed his hand on a random one at around chest height: **3** , and pressed it. As he thought, the square was pushed back slightly, but what he wasn't expecting was it to suddenly shoot out again. Sakaido's hand was slapped out of the way, and he just managed to get out of the way fast enough for it to not hit his shoulder. Sweating, Sakaido held up his hands, not sure what to expect, only to realise that it had already topped, a large rectangular prison now jutting out from the wall, with the number three still imprinted on the face.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Getting over the surprise quickly, Sakaido approached the prism, and hesitantly tapped it with his finger. Then, when nothing happened, he bashed it with his fist. Again, nothing. It was about wide enough for Sakaido to stand on if he was careful about his balance. Hoisting himself up with a grunt, Sakaido eventually managed to pull himself onto the prism, crouching on top of it. After another glance at Kaeru, Sakaido looked back at the wall, leaning over slightly and tapping another button: **98**.

_Hmph, if this is the way to escape, then how did Kaeru die then? Falling wouldn't give you those injuries._

Those were the last thoughts Sakaido ever had, as immediately afterwards his hand disappeared in an explosion of flames. Even as the fire raced up his arm towards his head, Sakaido was thrown back spinning, his body crashing into the opposite side of the cylinder with a crunch. Bouncing off, he hit the floor, completely motionless as the fire ravaged his body.

_"Extract Sakaido."_

* * *

"That's the thirtieth time he's died, Inspector," Togo said, mostly for the log. "His heart rate and breathing are becoming increasingly irregular." Momoki sighed, pursing his lips together.

"Give him a break, let him eat something."

_"Ugh... hey, can I also go to the... oh, never mind..."_

"And send in the cleaning crew."

"Yes, Sir."

_"Sorry..."_

"I know Sakaido is our go-to guy, but I'm starting to think that there are some tasks that even he's not up to. I've barely have anything to work with!" Wakashika said, looking dejectedly at his virtual notepad, which so far had nothing but "π" and "NUMBERS = EVIL???" written in it.

"We've had frustrating sessions before. He'll pull through like he always does," Momoki insisted, only for Shiratake to interject.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Wakashika."

"Hey!"

"I haven't been able to make any observations about the location, since Sakaido has never managed to make it higher than three prisms, and the sun hasn't moved from its zenith, which means time is likely an irrelevant factor."

Habutae nodded in agreement. "Unless we're able to reach the top, I don't see us making any real progress. It doesn't matter if Narihisago knows pi. Once he dives in, he forgets everything he's learned. I had hoped that, based on what we know of his id well, he might actually retain that at least, but seemingly no luck."

Togo spoke up, having just sent a message to the cleaning crew. "Id wells and brilliant detectives are different things. We shouldn't assume that elements from one carry over to the other. Besides, even if Sakaido does know pi, there's no way he'll know enough digits to scale the cylinder."

"Regardless," Habutae continued. "at this rate, we might spill over into multiple days, and having Narihisago go into the same well over and over again will eventually begin to affect him in ways we haven't seen, especially if he keeps up this pace. Inspector, I really think that you should go with my earlier suggestion."

Momoki didn't respond immediately, instead closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out through his nostrils, the hiss of escaping air the only sound in the room aside from the noises of the equipment. 

"Alright. Send him in."

* * *

_"Narihisago, how are you?"_

"Just dandy, thanks for asking," Narihisago muttered, trying to hide how heavy he was breathing as he wiped the sweat from his face.

 _"Thanks for everything you've done up to this point, but we've hit a dead-end, so we're bringing in a replacement to see if we can get different results."_ Narihisago raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? I thought that it was Hondomachi's day-"

"My my my..." Fukuda drawled, the door sliding open as he was led in by two guards, his grin growing at the sight of Narihisago's shocked face. "For them to specifically request **me** of all people... just how poor of a job are you doing, brother?"

"... Momoki, did you hit your head?" Narihisago asked, looking up at the ceiling with a genuinely concerned expression.

_"We think this specific id well could play very well into Anaido's unique... strengths, as a brilliant detective."_

"Finally, some appreciation around here," Fukuda said, smugly chuckling as the guards removed his cuffs. "Just sit back and watch a professional at work."

"Don't even joke about that in front of me," Narihisago warned, grimacing as he held up his hands to be cuffed, his eyes widening slightly widening he stood up. "You guys don't mind giving me a shower, right?" he asked the guards, one of whom rolled her eyes with a mildly disgusted look, the other quietly blushing, his eyes flicking down to Narihisago's lower body.

_"You've seen the id well, Narihisago. It's almost too perfect for him."_

"... I suppose," Narihisago admitted, glancing over at Fukuda as he was let out and, in a rare moment of mischief, gave him a humourless, wry grin. "Good luck in there, Brilliant Detective." Fukuda took the unexpected jab well, winking at him as the door shut. 

"So, what am I dealing with here, Boss Man?" he asked, leaning back in the cockpit. "Whatever it is, it better live up to the hype."

 _"Don't worry, it'll become obvious once you're in."_ Fukuda's eyes narrowed, his smile becoming ever so slightly tighter.

"My, Funetaro... didn't know you were such a tease..." 

There was a sharp, feminine intake of breath, followed by a brief pause.

_"... How do you know my...? Injecting Anaido!"_

* * *

"Ahahaha! You guys are such dicks!" Anaido laughed, slapping his face as he spun around on his heel, taking in everything around him. "Is this why you didn't tell me what I was getting into? Good plan! Well, except for this part." Coming to an abrupt stop, Anaido lowered his head and charged at full speed at the wall, his crown smashing into it with considerable force. To his surprise, he felt the wall actually move backwards in response to his headbutt, but thankfully, that confusion was the last thing he felt, as his head was consumed in a sudden inferno, his scorched body flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

_"Extract Anaido!"_

* * *

"Uuuuuggghhhhh... well, that was a shocker, but I guess the end result is what matters, hmm?" Fukuda said, rubbing his head with a smile.

_"...I suppose we should have expected that."_

"Honestly, what did you think was going to happen?" he asked, crossing his legs and looking up at the ceiling. "Did you assume that I would have refused to dive in if you told me what the id well as like beforehand? You know I'm a prisoner? You can just force me to do anything you want with the threat of violence or solitary. Isn't that right, Inspector?"

_"..."_

"Frankly, I'm insulted that you wouldn't tell me. You said that this id well is basically tailored to Brilliant Detective Anaido's strengths, which I took as you referring to my ability to keep my memories. And yet, you told me nothing. Why? Or maybe you were referring to my arithmomania? If that's the case, then I commend you for being so bold. Not everyone has the balls to exploit the mentally ill."

_"Are you asking for an apology?"_

Fukuda laughed, shaking his head. "Ahaha! Don't worry, I won't embarrass you anymore in front of your squad. Wouldn't want your girlfriend feeling bad for you, would we?"

_"...! That's ina-!"_

"Just tell me what you want me to do. Don't treat me with kid gloves just because I'm not Narihisago or Hondomachi. If anything, I'm even better than them."

_"... this coming from the same person who joked about his low mortality rate?"_

"Come on, that's in the past. Things were different then," Fukuda said, waving his hand dismissively. "I like to think myself and Anaido have more than proven our worth since. The point is, when it comes to what I can do as a brilliant detective, I have far more potential than either of those two, however skilled they might be. So do me a favour, and treat me with a little more respect okay, pops?"

* * *

"How does this asshole get off!? Where did this ego come from?" Wakashikia yelled furiously, leaning over the edge of the railing, his knuckles almost white from how hard he was gripping them.

"Um, were you even listening to what he said?" Habutae said, his shoulders dropping in exasperation. "I'm not his biggest fan, but Anaido is basically the perfect brilliant detective. If we tell him what to do, then we should-"

"Of course, that's assuming he even does what he's told," Shiratake interrupted, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Sakaido and Hijiriido aren't there to babysit him, and besides, his past runs haven't exactly done much to endear himself."

"Exactly! Let's bring Narihisago back in so he can-!"

"All of you, be quiet." Momoki didn't raise his voice much higher than normal, but all three immediately went silent. 

"Inspector?" Togo asked. Momoki bit his lower lip slightly, once again closing his eyes in thought. The other four didn't make a sound, not wanting to disturb his thought process. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Turn the comm back on."

* * *

"Hello? Helloooooooooo?"

_"Sorry about that, Fukuda. We were having a small discussion."_

Fukuda smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "So. What's next?"

_"I'm telling you what we need you to do. The numbers on the wall are buttons that can be pressed. Pressing most of them, as you're no doubt aware, results in a massive explosion."_

"Which most likely killed Kaeru."

_"Correct. However, from what we've seen able to deduce, there's a certain sequence of numbers that, if done correctly, creates a method that allows you to reach the top: pi."_

"Pi, huh...?" Fukuda chuckled. "How predictable."

_"Does that mean that you-?"_

"Yes, I know pi. At least the first... thousand or so digits."

_"Then we're counting on you."_

"Oh, no doubt you are..." Fukuda said, sniggering.

_"Injecting Anaido!"_

* * *

**3**

"Why, hello beautiful~" Anaido crooned, reaching out and pressing the button with the number three on it. As expected, it went into the wall slightly, a few centimetres at most. Lowering his hand, he waited for a few seconds before growing impatient, and was about to press it again when the button suddenly shot out, a long prism behind it. The rod smashed into his chest, and Anaido felt all his breath leave him as he was sent flying backwards, smashing into the wall and crumbling to the floor in an undignified mess. 

Gasping for air, Anaido tried to force himself back up, only for start coughing up a copious amount of blood, forcing him back down to the ground. "Ahhh fuck..." he gargled, flopping onto the back and giving the sun a toothy grin, his teeth dyed a bright red. "Don't think I can do... much solving... like this!"

_"Extract Anaido!"_

* * *

"Oooo... looks like we have ourselves a nine!" Balancing on the **5** prism, Anaido lifted his hand and made to slap the **9** button, only for his aim to suddenly lower and smack the **645** beneath it. "Whoo-" was as far as he got before the force of the explosion blew him off the prism in a burning mess.

_"Extract Anaido."_

* * *

"Damn, now what was the twentieth number?" Anaido pondered, rubbing his chin in contemplation as he looked up at the sky. He was still only a fraction of the way up. "Twenty, of all the numbers, twenty. Couldn't it have been twenty-fiAAAHH!" he shrieked as he leaned back too far, falling off the prism and, after a few seconds, hitting the floor with a sickening crunch.

_"Extract him."_

* * *

_Look at how high it goes! How long would it even take to climb that high?_ Anaido thought, pointing up at the sun, paying no mind as it burnt his retinas. _Ehhh, don't think too hard about it. Not worth it in the..._

_Wait._

_Can those guys hear my thoughts?_

Anaido's eyes shifted from side-to-side, tapping his chin as he considered the possibility. A sneer slowly grew in, and he looked back up at the sun.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"God...! Extract him!"_

* * *

"So, how many more runs until we admit that this was a stupid idea?" Wakashikia asked, adding a yawn to the end of his sentence.

"We've wasted three hours, just under our time with Sakaido," Shiratake reported, glancing over at Habutae, who visibly deflated. "I really doubt we're going to learn anything new at this rate."

_"Aw, come on guys, just give me one last chance. I swear, it's just an off day. Have some faith in me, Funi~."_

Togo's eye twitched, before turning to Momoki. "Inspector, should I call in Narihisago to-?"

"No."

"Sir, I think that-"

"I won't repeat myself," Momoki said, sending a look Togo's way that made it clear he wasn't joking. "Fukuda, how are you? Good for another run?" Fukuda didn't respond immediately, and Momoki was about to check to make sure the mic was on when he suddenly spoke up.

_"Yeah, I'm still hyper. Let's go."_

"Alright then. Injecting Anaido!"

* * *

Anaido woke up laughing. His shoulders bouncing up and down, he sat up, shaking his head as he let out a low, gravelly chuckle. "Gotta give it to you, Funi. You sure do give your trust out easily." Sighing, he rolled his shoulders, playing up his moans as they cracked, and was about to push himself to his feet when he incidentally glanced at Kaeru's feet, his eyes travelling up her body to her scorched face.

_That's Kaeru. And my name is Anaido. No first name, but I've got to solve the mystery of her death. That's my job as the brilliant detective._

Frowning, Anaido slapping his head threefold, getting to his feet. It didn't matter that he remembered everything before the dive. Every time he saw Kaeru's face, that same information would proclaim itself in his mind like a loudspeaker, writing itself into his brain and hanging over him no matter how many numbers filled his head. "Kaeru, Kaeru, Kaeru... just why the hell does she need my help?"

_"The more important question is, who is Kiki Asukai and why does she look like Kaeru?"_

Sakaido's, or rather Narihisago's words resurfaced all of a sudden. "Kiki Asukai, huh? **That's** who you really are, isn't it?" Anaido mumbled. From what Hondomachi had told him, plus what he'd managed to get out of Narihisago during one of his better moods, as well as his own experiences, he'd managed to work out that Kiki Asukai was the core of the Mizuhanome, and that she had been the girl John Walker had asked him to drill. He had declined, but as far as he knew, he'd been the only one.

"We solve Kaeru's murder so that she won't harbour any resentment for us brilliant detectives. That's what you said, isn't it, Sakaido." Turning towards her, Anaido lowered himself into a squat, holding his fingers together and flexing them, his gaze wandering her body, though always centring back to her face.

* * *

"What the heck is he doing?" Wakashikia asked, taking a long sip of his energy drink. "I get that as a brilliant detective, it's his job to solve Kaeru's death, but that's just an excuse for him to get him to gather information about the id well. He already knows that, so Kaeru should be meaningless to him. And what's all this talk about Kiki Asukai all of a sudden?"

"Inspector." Togo looked over at Momoki, who was staring down at the display with an unreadable expression. Following his eyeline, she sighed. "It doesn't seem like Anaido has any intentions of-"

"Be quiet," Momoki said, not taking his eyes off Anaido once. "I need... just let him do what he needs. He's the brilliant detective after all."

* * *

_What the hell is a brilliant detective anyway? Why would she hold any resentment against me? It's not like I did anything to her._

Anaido zeroed in on her burnt face with a lidded stare, his head resting in his hands.

_Brilliant detectives. Who came up with such a stupid name? What are we, superheroes or something?_

"Ahahaha! What a joke!" Anaido laughed, tapping the side of his head. But as his laughter died down, that phrase word stuck in his head.

_Superheroes. Heroes. Hmph. If it's our duty to solve her death, then maybe we are heroes, in our own way. Heroes for a dead girl._

"No. She's still alive." It took Anaido a good while to realise that he was the one who had said that. His lips thin, Anaido reached out and touched Kaeru's face. Her skin was rough and leathery.

_But she's still alive. Kiki Asukai... is still alive. Then does that mean that we're..._

Anaido's eyes widened. He'd just noticed something.

He wasn't counting anything.

"Ah... ahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!" Jumping to his feet, Anaido exploded into a symphony of laugher, jabbing his fingers at Kaeru's corpse. "I guess I really am a brilliant detective after all!" With one last look at Kaeru, Anaido scanned the wall, eventually finding that beautiful button. "Ah, what a number!" Walking over, he slapped it and stepped out of the way, letting it extend out. Pulling himself up onto the rod, his fingers sought out the nearby one. "Aha! There you are!"

* * *

"Just... just you watch guys... any second now he's gonna jump off, or hit a wrong button, or... or..."

"He's reached the fiftieth prism. Now that he's closer to the top, I can estimate a number of about a hundred and seventy left to climb," Shiratake reported, zooming in on the very edges of the cylinder's top. Wakashikai blanched at him, looking over at Habutae, who gave him an equally confused expression.

"But... how?! He's never acted like this. Even with Hijiriido or Sakaido he's never this invested!"

"Don't think too hard about it, Wakashikia," Momoki said, looking over his shoulder with a smile. "It's his job to find the meaning behind Kaeru's death. It doesn't matter that other thoughts go through his head, that's the one constant. He is a brilliant detective after all."

* * *

**665**

"I am... Anaido... the brilliant.... detective..."

**93**

"I must solve... the mystery of Kaeru's... death..."

**3**

"I am Brilliant... Detective Anaido... who must solve..."

**446**

"Who must... solve...!"

**61**

"The mystery of..."

**2**

"Kaeru's..."

**84**

"... death!" With one last yell, Anaido reached up and grasped the edge. A blissed-out smile on his face, he reached out with his other hand, only for a woman to suddenly pop her head out from nowhere. Startled, Anaido let go and almost fell off, only for the woman to suddenly reach forward and grab his flailing hand with his own. With a surprising amount of strength, she pulled him back, allowing him to grab with the edge with his other hand and pull himself up. With a groan, he threw himself over the edge, flopping over onto his back and panting, ignoring the heat radiating from both the sun above and the metal floor beneath.

"I can't believe it! Someone actually made it!" the woman exclaimed, leaning over him and providing some relief from the sun. Opening his eyes, Anaido looked up at her wearily. She wasn't old, but the barely noticeable grey hair he spotted suggested that she was at least hitting her late thirties; other than that, it was a crimson red, just about reaching her shoulders. With a massive smile, exposing her pearly whites, she held out her hand again, and again, almost on instinct, Anaido took it, letting her help him up.

"I prayed that someone would eventually make it up, that someone intelligent would finally appear and find me!" she ranted, running her hands over Anaido's front, who ignored that in favour of looking the woman up and down. She was wearing a grey, heavy sweater (odd choice, given the heat), blue jeans and sandals, as well as a pair of tacky red earrings. "All those other plebs didn't know the sequence, but you... you are a true intellectual!"

"So... you made all this."

"Indeed! I, Chikako Dassai, did this!" she squealed, stepping back and holding out her arms, her chest puffed out in pride. Looking around, Anaido noticed for the first time that there were other holes dotted about the infinite metallic landscape. Every once in awhile a random explosion could be heard. "All of this was to root out the plebeians from our society and find myself a true learned man! Come, Sir! Let's discuss-!" 

"Nah, I'd rather die," Anaido interrupted, stepping forward and pushing Dassai away. Stumbling backwards, she fell silently into the hole with a wide-eyed expression. Several seconds later there was a quiet thud. Letting out a relieved sigh, Anaido closed his eyes. "Better finish things off. I can feel the numbers starting to build up again," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and jumping into the hole, only to realise that he wasn't coming back down. 

"Huh. How nice of you," he said, looking up at the sky with a raised eyebrow as the world around him blurred and faded into white, his thoughts dissipating and vanishing into space.

* * *

Fukuda leaned forward in the cockpit, grimacing as he felt his shirt sticking to his sweaty back. Closing his eyes, he massages his temples, a small smile creeping onto his face as he heard the door open and the lights turn back on. "Finally, about time you guys showed up. I need some beauty sleep."

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty in a moment."

Fukuda's eyes flew open, dropping his arms in surprise as he watched Momoki leave the doorway and lean on the wall next to it, his expression serious, but lighter than what he was used to. "Huh. This is a first."

Momoki hummed in agreement. "I think this is something I should start doing with all pilots going forward. Dives can be exceptionally stressful, and it's important that you have time to decompress. Speaking off-" Momoki matched Fukuda's earlier smile with one of his own. "-congrats on your first successful solo dive."

"Great... do I get a well-done card?" Fukuda said, not expecting Momoki to actually laugh at it, sitting up slightly in surprise when he did before joining in with his own dry giggles.

"Matsuoka's on his way to arrest Chikako Dassai, by the way. She's a famous mathematician. We haven't been able to interview her yet, but based on the state of her victims as well as the id well, Wakashikia thinks she'd get her victims to recite pi, then kill and burn them when they evitably couldn't carry on."

"Mathematicians, always a pretentious bunch. By the way, who's Matsuoka?"

"Oh, uh, Hondomachi's field partner. Speaking off, she's on her way here now. When she heard what you did, she insisted on coming to visit you."

"Aha... well, you'll have to let me have a shower first," Fukuda laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. Momoki nodded, before furrowing his brow slightly.

"I have to ask though, what changed?"

Fukuda's smile vanished. "What do you mean?"

"It was something to do with Kaeru wasn't it? Or perhaps Kiki Asukai." Fukuda kept silent for a moment, his gaze drifting off towards nowhere in particular, before shaking his head and letting out an amused snort, getting to his feet. 

"Why are you asking me? If you want answers, you should be asking Brilliant Detective Anaido." Momoki opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when the guards abruptly entered the room. "My my, how time flies when you're having fun," Fukuda said, giving a wink as he held his hands out to be cuffed.

"... yeah." Giving a final nod, Momoki turned and walked out down the hall and up the stairs leading back up to the Wellside. Stepping back into the room, he noticed that Wakashika, Habutae and Shiratake were gone, no doubt fighting over the coffee machine. Togo however, was still there, going over footage from the id well again. "Find anything new?" Noticing him, Togo looked over and crossed her arms. 

"No, was just doing a few last-minute checks, as always," she said. Momoki chuckled, approaching her with a smile.

"I was just speaking with Fukuda, and I have to say, I'm feeling optimistic about our future with him."

"Cautiously optimistic I hope," Togo remarked, glancing back at the display. "Anaido might be a brilliant detective, but he's still unreliable. He could have easily cooperated with us from the start, but instead cost us hours just for his amusement. By himself, I still see him as the least-preferable choice."

"It's a good thing that he gets along so well with the other two then," Momoki said, joining Togo by the display, which was currently showing Anaido's POV as he pushed Dassai into the hole. "It was only the three of them put together that stopped John Walker. By himself, Fukuda is definitely a volatile one, but I hope that today marks a new step. I definitely felt so at least."

"Hm. If you say so. I'll keep my reservations to myself then."

"Is this because he called me Fun-?"

Togo immediately turned away and began walking towards the exit. "I'll be going now. Knowing the boys, they've probably broken something again."

"Your ears are red."

Togo's leg wobbled, before catching her balance and almost jogging out of the room. Letting out an amused huff, Momoki tugged at his collar and followed her out.

_Probably going to pay for that one later..._


End file.
